The Zombie Chronicles book one Zombie Lane
by The Zombie Chronicles
Summary: I'm sorry if some of this don't make sence me and my cousin were small headed when we wrote this. But you need to read this book to understand the other books so far we've written books 1-7 and we're working on the 8th.


Zombie Lane

Chapter 1 School

Once upon a time there was three brothers named Jared, Andy, and Josh. They were all the same age and all in the same class. There teacher Mrs. Edwards was there homeroom teacher. Mrs. Edwards teaches math. The date was 11:06 AM 4/18 So they got to school and went to homeroom. ''Good morning'', said Mrs. Edwards ''good morning'' they said then went in. ''Ok class today lesson is about equations'' ''what's equations?'' said Billy (there friend) ''Its like 1+1=2" ''ok'' said Billy (rinnnnnnnnnnnng) the bell meant it was time to switch classes. There next class was Mrs. Rose, she was the English teacher. ''Hi class'' said Mrs. Rose ''Hi'' said the class ''get out your text books and turn to page 57-58 today were learning about pronouns'' ''what's pronouns?'' said Billy ''You'll find out" (rinnnnnnnnnnnnnng) that bell means lunch.

Chapter 2 Lunch

They were the 3rd class to go to lunch so they had to wait a while so they learned about pronouns.

Now there walking down to lunch ''Quiet!'' said Mrs. Rose ''want to come to my house tonight'' said Jared to Billy ''sure'' ''Today's choices for lunch are BBQ chicken or pizza'' ''I want a piece of pizza'' said Paige (a girl in there class). ''Ok Paige you can have pizza'' said Mrs. Rose ''ok'' so they got their lunch and went to their table. ''Yum'' said Paige ''it is good'' said Alison (a girl in there class) ''yall be quiet'' said Billy ''NO!'' ''fine''. So after lunch they went back to get there stuff and go to homeroom.

When they got back there was Mrs. Hawk (the guidance teacher) with a new student.

Mrs. Edwards came to the board and said ''this is Hailee she's our new student'' ''hi'' said Hailee ''hi'' said the class so Hailee sat down. ''How was class'' ''good'' said the class ,except for Hailee ''I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Kids do you know what tomorrow is? ''asked Mrs. Edwards ''Show and Tell'' said the class except Hailee. ''See you tomorrow'' said Mrs. Edwards ''By!'' said the class except for Hailee.

Chapter 3 The Neighborhood

Jared, Josh, Andy, and Billy got off the bus ''hi boys'' said Mom (Tracie) ''hi'' said the boys so they went up to their rooms, except Billy went to Jared's room and played a game called Call of Duty The Big Red.

Josh went to talk to his girlfriend Alison. "Want to go to the movies?" said Josh "sure" "I'll pick you up at eight o'clock" "ok" ''see ya'' ''by'' Andy went to his room to study for his history test about Abraham Lincoln. "He was the 16th president" said Andy to himself. It was 11 o'clock P.M. Jared and Billy were still playing video games Josh was with Alison and Andy got a good night rest.

Chapter 4 The Bus

They were on the bus Jared and Billy were sitting in seat 11 and Josh and Alison were sitting in seat 19.

Andy was sitting in seat 1 cause he wanted to get off first .''Call of Duty is hard dude'' said Billy ''I know'' said Jared ''shut up'' said Paige ''NO!'' ''fine'' ''ok'' Paige walks up to Mr. Holt (the bus driver) ''Jared and Billy won't be quiet'' '' then tell them to! You little snitch'' said Mr. Holt ''he said be quiet'' ''we heard him'' Then the bus stopped at school ''were here'' and they got off.

Chapter 5 The Tornado

They get inside (pfffffffffffr) next thing you know a bus flies through the window ''RUN!'' shouts Billy. They run into the storage room ''shhh stay calm'' said Mrs. Edwards ''Mrs. Edwards?'' said Paige ''yes'' ''where's Hailee?'' ''oh my goodness HAILEE! I'll be back'' ''ok'' they said. The kids here the rain stop they look out and see the school is destroyed they go out and see people and kids dead. They look around and see Mrs. Rose but they don't see Mrs. Edwards. ''Time to leave'' said Mrs. Rose ''ok'' and they all left. Meanwhile at the school Hailee walks out of the office. ''Hello is anybody here?'' ''over here'' said someone ''who's there'' ''no time just listen go to the janitors closet and get the keys'' he said ''why?'' '' just do it'' ''ok'' Meanwhile Mrs. Rose and the class are walking in the middle of nowhere. ''Where are we?'' asked Andy ''I don't know'' said Josh ''maybe were in Las Vegas'' said Jared ''shut up'' said Andy. ''Hey I'm scared'' said Alison ''me to'' said Mrs. Rose ''dang I'm missing wrestling'' said Jared. ''Shut up!'' shouted the class .''Dude I got to get home'' said Billy. ''What's that'' shouted Paige ''its running to us'' said Alison. ''It is not'' said Josh ''yes it is'' said Alison.

''What is it'' ''its a boy'' said Paige ''no its not'' ''whatever'' ''It is a boy'' said Billy ''who are you'' said Jake (a boy in the class) ''I'm Bryston I'm looking for my sister Hailee. Have you seen her?'' ''no" ''ok'' ''by'' ''by''

''Look a store'' said Billy ''lets go'' said Jared so they went in side.

Chapter 6 The Store

''Welcome'' said the clerk ''what can I get you'' ''nothing'' ''Come on buy something'' ''No'' 'Can I?'' asked Jared ''Sure'' ''thanks'' ''your welcome'' Then the clerk starts ripping his skin off "he's a zombie!'' said Billy ''run!'' said Jared. His tongue stretches out it grabs Mrs. Rose and eats her .the class runs outside except for Lane (a kid in the class). Lane is in the air vent crawling, he goes through a hole and gets on the store building the class gets a rope and pulls him down. ''We got him'' said Josh ''yes we do'' ''thank you'' said Lane ''your welcome'' they said. Then they went to the road and started walking again. ''So Mrs. Rose is dead?'' ''yep'' said Josh. ''Hey look its the fair lets go'' said Jared ''ok'' said Paige. So they went to the fair but when they got their the gate was locked so Josh found a crowbar and busted the gate open.

Chapter 7 The Fair

''Ready lets go in'' said Josh ''you first'' they said ''fine'' So they walked in to the fair and saw nothing until 4 zombies came out of the magical maze and started running after them ''run!'' said Billy. So they ran in to the mirror maze where 2 zombies got trapped in the maze when they got out of that they ran to the happy maze where 1 zombie got stuck in the happy circle. Now there's 1 zombie left then they split up group 1 go's to the caterpillar roller coaster group 2 go's to the haunted house. Group 1 is going through the fair cause its made around the whole fair group 2 is going through ghosts and monsters and they get scared. Now there off the rides and running out of the fair back to the road.

Chapter 8 On The Road Again

Now there back on the road again walking there trying to find there house. Meanwhile Hailee is looking for the keys in the janitors closet then she looks behind a stack of paper and finds

the keys. So now Hailee is looking for the mystery guy, she finds him, and gives him the keys. Then he gets up and goes to the office and unlocks the safe, then he pulls out a gun and points it to Hailees head. Meanwhile Bryston gets to the school and kicks the guy gets the gun away and shoots him then they run out of the school. So they get to a store, and they walk in.

"welcome buy something" said the clerk. "no" said Bryston "fine then" so the clerk pulls off his skin. But Bryston shoots him in time , then they take everything. And they run out.

Chapter 9 The Rocky Mountains

So now Hailee and Bryston see the fair but don't go in . Meanwhile Paige and them go in to a house there is a old man "come come in" said the old man "my name is

Edgar" "nice to meet you" said Alison "NOW LEAVE!" "by" Then Bryston and Hailee get to the house and go in "come come in" said Edgar "hi" said Hailee "NOW LEAVE!"

"by then" said Bryston. Meanwhile Paige and them get to a mountain And Alison trips and fals ''Alison'' josh grabs her hand.

Chapter 10 The Rocky Mountains Part 2

And Josh cant hold Alison forever .Jared trips over Joshes foot and hangs on to the rocks, then josh grabs Jared's hand, and josh is going to let go of Jared ''ahhhhhhhhhhhh!'' screamed Jared and then he fell he's not dead but may have broken bones.

Chapter 11 The Hospital

They took him to the hospital ''I'm going to tell Josh about our secret love'' said Alison to Jared. ''no''. ''yes, ''by'' Alison walks up to Josh ''Josh'' "what?'' ''I'm in love with Jared'' "I'm going to kill him" "no please don't lets just talk bout it, I won't see him anymore please, Josh". Josh goes into Jared's hospital room and smothers him Alison sees and attacks him and chokes him but he kicks her in the face , and broke her nose Jake and Lane stop Josh but he pushes them down keeps punching Alison in the face "FREEZE! FBI Josh your going to jail!"

Chapter 12 Zombies Attack Hospital

Josh punches the FBI agent and takes his gun then shoots the FBI agent and points the gun to Alison's head. Bryston and Hailee get in the hospital then shoot Josh then a zombie grabs Bryston but Bryston shoots him then zombies come everywhere they lock there selves in Jared's room. Jared rises up Bryston shoots him so then they wait until the zombie horde is gone. And then Josh and Alison come into the room and shoot something in Josh's arm where he was shot so he could get better and then he forgave Alison and Alison forgave him for killing Jared

Chapter 13 The End Zone

Alison, Paige, Hailee, Bryston, Josh, and Andy went to the safe house and made it until the USA Army comes and saves the day until 1,000,000 Zombies come and kill the army ''whoa what's happening out there'' said Andy ''1,000,000 Zombies are out there'' said Josh ''no way'' said Paige then Paige punches Alison and starts making out with Josh then Lane punches Josh then Alison gets mad and punches Paige then her and Josh makes out then a USA Army dude comes in ''who are you?'' said Andy ''I'm Dalton'' he said. ''nice to meet you Dalton'' said Alison.

Chapter 14 1,000 Zombies Left

''So Dalton want to make out?" said Paige ''no!'' said Alison "why do you care'' said Josh ''never mind'' She said.''1,000 left'' said Andy ''hey Hailee want to make out?'' said andy ''no'' ''why?'' ''cause your geeky'' ''no I'm not'' ''whatever'' a army dude comes in ''hi I'm John'' he said. ''hi John'' said Hailee. ''ah zombies got me ahhhhhhhhhhhh'' John shouted ''Hailee HANNNNNNNNNG ONNNNNNNNNNNNN! 10 ZOMBIES LEFT'' "Oh my god there's a time bomb" Said Hailee picking up a bomb 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 BOOM PFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.

Chapter 15 Who Survived?

The people who survived were Bryston, Hailee, Josh, Dalton, Alison, Paige, Lane, and Jake and Andy died. ''I'm bleeding'' said Hailee. ''Andy's head is on my belly'' said Bryston. ''what do we do now? Do we die?'' said Josh. ''no'' said Dalton. They go to the church that's safe.

Chapter 16 The Church

So they thought it was over until a fire starts in the church and Dalton catches on fire ''ahhhhhhhhhhhh'' screams Dalton ''he's dead'' ''I know'' said Bryston ''raaaaah!'' someone jumps out of the nursery ''Mrs. Edwards'' said Jake ''rahhhhhh'' ''shoot her'' Bryston shot her then a women comes in the room ''mom?'' said Josh ''raaaah'' she runs after Josh, Josh runs out og the way. And Tracie bit's the person behind him.

Chapter 17 Who got Bit?

The person that got was Lane ''rahhhhh'' and they get shot by Josh ''noooo you killed Lane he is dead'' said Hailee. ''I'm sorry'' said Josh ''well you can't take it back'' said Alison ''SHUTUP!'' said Josh.

Chapter 18 The Burned Church

Then a taridactal swoops in and bites Jakes head off ''nooooooo'' screams Alison ''JAKE!'' screams Hailee ''run! the church is on fire. Alison your on fire" "ahhhhhhhh do something" "ok'' Paige jumps on her and she catches on fire and Alison is ok but Paige dies ''this sucks'' said Josh ''I know'' said Bryston ''well we got to get out of here'' said Hailee ''come on follow me'' said Ailson ''why should we follow you'' said Hailee ''just come'' ''fine'' ''whatever'' said Josh (Alison is badly burned)

Chapter 19 The Final Chapter

Then Hailee, Josh, Alison, and, Bryston see a guy "Billy is that you?" "raaaaaaah" Josh shoots him then Mr. Holt attacks Josh and eats him Bryston quickly grabs the gun and shoots Mr. Holt "great its over" and they all lived happily ever after maybe ;)

THE END

author Bryston Chapman

co-author Hailee Burchell


End file.
